talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamiji Shizuku
The monster produced in the process of raising the strongest assassinate. A once in a lifetime genius assassin. Black Crow's sister and tutor, as well as the former Black Crow. She always smiles in her daily life, even when she's about to end one's life, which is horrible but attractive. She has a morbid affection towards established men, most of whom cannot bear this intense love and were demolished from the world. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * From Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Demonic Being * Title Attribute: Choose your friends wisely, for they'll affect you. Increases crit rate of dark type characters in the party by 20% Resonance Story A once-in-a-century assassin talent "Despite being the chief's eldest daughter, ever since her little brother was born, Kamiji Shizuku's life was destined to be loyal to him. She was sent to the 'Skeleton Ground' to train with the other commoners of her clan. Her extraordinary talent got her the name of the 'First Crows' once-in-a-century assassin talent." Love & Hate "If Kamiji Tsubasa could be considered light, then Kamiji Shizuku was his shadow. Shadows need light to exist, they love it but also want to swallow it whole." Kamiji Shizuku was the chief's eldest daughter. But from the moment her little brother was born, she was destined to a fate of swearing fealty to her brother. She was sent to the 'Skeleton Ground' to train with the other commoners of her clan. Her extraordinary talent which she displayed got her the name of the 'First Crows' once-in-a-century assassin talent. Kamiji Shizuku knew from the start that her own purpose in life would be for her brother. She was Kamiji Tsubasa's shadow, fending off dark arrows from enemies and sorting out all the secret bloody affairs. She was brought up with the ideology of 'servitude' and thus accepted her fate, but she also found it hard to not envy her brother. She envied the way her brother got all of their father's love and attention, she could only receive orders from her father like other subordinates; she also envied her brother for not having to suffer the dirt behind the so called 'righteousness', while she was destined to lurk in the dark void. This hate intertwined with her love for her brother, warping Kamiji Shizuku’s personality - bloodlust, cruelty, love and hate. Even in the First Crows, where everyone was an assassin, Kamiji Shizuku still became a terrifying 'monster' who everyone avoided. One day, Kamiji Tsubasa was ordered by the high priest to wipe out the rebels within the clan. After killing the heads of the rebel families, he mercifully let their families flee. But what he didn't know was that once he had left with his men, these 'survivors' all had a ponytail of hair the size of a snake wrapped round their throats and were slowly choked to death, unable to cry out. "You always need your sister to finish the job for you, you really are a tiresome brother,” Kamiji Shizuku stared at Kamiji Tsubasa’s back, her mouth curled up into smile and said, “Right now, you're probably patting yourself on the back for the 'righteousness' that you've just carried out." "I'd really love to drag you into the darkness, show you the blood spilt on your 'righteousness'..." She almost did just that, if it wasn't for the naive and happy smile that her brother gave when talking to someone else. Kamiji Shizuku stood quietly for a long time. "...Forget it, I'll indulge you this once." She softly wiped out the blood in her hair before turning around and becoming one with the darkness once again. "My naive little brother, when will you grow up..." Nirvana "For the last time, let me decide your life for you." The high priest used the strength of the First Crows to eliminate his enemies before turning against the First Crows. The Black Crow plotted an insurrection to divide up the clan and ordered Kamiji Shizuku to kill the leaders of the rebel families after they killed him. He hoped that by weakening the First Crows through a false insurrection, the high priest would allow the First Crows to survive. But not long after this, Kamiji Shizuku received intelligence that the high priest was not planning on letting the First Crows live and may even move to wipe them out in the near future. "Hahaha... My poor father, this is what you sacrificed half of the clan for, is it?" Kamiji Shizuku couldn't stop laughing, she laughed until she had no energy left; the hatred in her heart that she had been suppressing since her father's death completely burst out - No one could blame her for being forced by the high priest to send him a 'great gift'! "But... what about the young master?" Shironashi asked. "I'll tell him the plan," Kamiji Shizuku slowly started to reply after a while, with a hint of excitement in her expression, "I also wanna see what my brother's final decision will be..." After a few days, the Sacred Alliance held their ceremony which they had been planning for a long time. Accompanied by the cheers and eulogies of the crowd, the high priest became the highest ruler in the Sacred Alliance. That day, Kamiji Shizuku told her brother to run away because she was going to assassinate the priest. Then she took off to where the ceremony was being held with two of her men. Ordering her followers to block the soldiers outside the ceremony area, Kamiji Shizuku started making her way towards the priest on her own. Kamiji Shizuku didn't kill the priest in an instant but instead first killed the guards surrounding him one-by-one. Seeing the priest's face turning pale as his guards fell down one by one, Kamiji Shizuku was filled with happiness and contempt. The priest hobbled backwards: "You... How dare you..." "Don't you know that if you play with fire," Kamiji Shizuku smiled while wrapping her hair around his body, "You're gonna get burned..." But just when Kamiji Shizuku was about to kill the priest, Kamiji Tsubasa finally came to stop her just like she had expected. After a few rounds, Kamiji Shizuku lost to her brother on purpose and fell into the sea of fire behind her. Seeing her brother's surprise and grief, and seeing the look of ease and dejection on the priest's face; Kamiji Shizuku was pleased and gratified with herself. you wanna walk your own path in life... prove it to me, brother. Kamiji Shizuku's eyes flared with bright flames, her long hair fluttering in the flames. After this event, Kamiji Tsubasa became a hero to the people for saving the high priest's life, and the priest who cared more about his reputation than anything else was unable to openly move against the First Crows any more. Category:Characters